Dangerous Thoughts
by skittles723
Summary: Kim and Ron are sent on a new mission, with new villians and new characters. Post-Graduation
1. prologue

I do not own Kim Possible and company.

Prologue:

"Beeeeeeeeeeeep, Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep, Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep"

A young woman was roused into consciousness by her rather loud alarm clock. Dark brown eyes scanned the room. Her eyes settled on the nuisance that awakened her from her peaceful slumber, still singing its unwanted song.

Kicking off her dark blue covers, she dragged her groggy form from the bed. She reached over to the clock and turned it off, fighting the urge to break it into a million pieces. The room was flooded by much desired silence.

The room was dark but enough light came through the tightly shut blinds to allow her to see. Grabbing a pair of jeans that lay carelessly folded on her desk chair, she pulled them on. She then picked up her brush and headed into the bathroom. Turning on the light as she entered, the small room came into view. Her hands traveled up and down her hair brushing it out. Pulling the rest of the dark, reddish brown, waist length mass over her shoulder she brushed out the ends.

After finishing her morning rituals, she stood in front of the mirror once more. She had on a black t-shirt that was slightly too big, with jeans that went the entire length of her long legs and covered the tops of her beat up sneakers. Part of her long hair was draped over her shoulder the rest of it clung to her back almost touching the top of her jeans.

Her inspection was interrupted by a purring kitten nudging her leg. Bending down she picked up her pet and brought her into the kitchen. Where she filled up a dish with the cats breakfast. A few moments after she set the animal down it bowed and hissed in the direction of the door.

The woman crept to the door silently. Her cell phone then began to vibrate on the kitchen table, startling her. Seeing nothing unusual she turned back to the kitchen taking one last glance to the door.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me. Where are you, we're all waiting?"

"Sorry, I'm leaving now."

Grabbing her keys, she started for her car. Her fingers touched the doorknob, but never turned it.

A black clad figure had her subdued with a gloved hand over her mouth. Her breath turned shallow as he spoke in a deep monotone voice.

"You're coming with me"


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own KP, disney does.

* * *

"Ouch! Ron that hurt!"

"Sorry KP", said Ron as he turned his attention back to his girlfriends hand.

At this moment, Ron and Kim were sitting on the Stoppable's couch. Kim was sitting in beside Ron with her hand in his lap. Ron was hunched over her hand with a pair of tweezers. They had been helping to clean up the few remaining bits of her house, which had been destroyed in the Lorwardian invasion. Kim and her family had been staying at the Stoppables while the Possibles made arrangements for a new home. Kim had ended up with a massive splinter in her hand when she picked up a piece of what she believed to be her front door.

"Kim, shouldn't you let your mom do this? I don't think I'm the best one to…"

"Mom's not going to be here for a few hours, and I don't want to put up with it that long."

"Okay, here goes."

Kim winced as he pulled the last remaining bit of wood from her skin, Ron had gotten the rest of it out with previous attempts. Before Ron turned his attention to the bothersome sliver, it had been a little under an inch long, and deep enough to draw a little blood after its removal.

Ron set the tweezers down on the table in front of them with a small 'clink'. Then turning towards Kim once more, he took hold of her hand, and placed a small kiss on the spot he had been doctoring.

"Better now?"

"Yeah, thanks.", she answered before leaning forward and brushing her lips with his.

When they broke apart Kim unsuccessfully fought back a yawn.

After she exhaled the large breath, Ron chuckled, "Me too."

She smiled at him and laid her head on his chest. Ron held her head in place with his right hand while he wrapped the other around her back. Kim's eyes slowly slid shut as Ron held her. After a while Ron noticed her slow breathing. He carefully shifted position until he was lying on his back with his head against the armrest. Kim still was cuddled in his arms, breathing softly, undisturbed by Ron's movements.

Ron lay awake for a while just staring at her. Her hair lay fanned out behind her and over his arm. The hand that lay on the side of her head was lightly stroking her hair back from her face. She was covered in dust and dirt from the destruction site, but he could care less. The thing that mattered most to him was that she was here in his arms and not lost in space .

Ron's eyelids were beginning to feel heavy, the wear of the day was catching up to him. He rested his head against Kim's, the smell of her hair entering his nose. He allowed his eyes to close, ready to let sleep overcome him, when, "BZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzt"

The kimunicator rang, being set to vibrate.

Having been set to the side temporarily to allow Ron better access to Kim's hand, the device shuffled across the table top as it rang. Ron hastily picked up the handheld and answered it before it woke up Kim.

"What's the sitch?", Ron answered in a whisper, "It's so cool to be able to say that!", added Ron in his thoughts.

"Hey Ron.", replied Wade, also in a whisper, "Why are we whispering?"

"Kim's asleep", Ron turned the kimunicator so that Kim was visible through the camera.

"Oh. Well you might want to get her up, we got a hit on the site."

Ron was about to protest when Kim started to stir. She scrunched up her face and shifted position, her head moving higher up to fit under Ron's chin.

"Mmm…….Ron?"

"Right here KP"

"Hi Kim!"

"Wade? What's going on? We got a mission?"

"Sure do!"

"Ugh… Which villain? I thought they'd take it easy for a while.", said Kim as she sat up. Ron was disappointed with the chill that attacked his chest when she left, taking her warmth with her.

"No villain, from what I can tell, it's a kidnapping."

"Kidnapping?"

"Yep! Meet me at Ron's computer and I'll brief you.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting in Ron's desk chair Kim stared intently at the computer screen as Wade gave her and Ron the run down on their newest mission. Ron was standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

"The victim's name is Molly Black.", Wade had brought up pictures at the same time he was speaking.

They depicted a young woman with pale skin, and dark brown eyes and hair. In almost all the pictures she was wearing a black shirt of some sort and blue jeans.

"She's almost 22 years old, and lives in an apartment alone in North Carolina. Her sister was the one who first reported her disappearance. The local authorities haven't turned anything up, so she contacted you"

"It looks like we have to contact the sister and get the full story", replied Kim.

"She left me her address, so I could have you a ride by,..", he trailed off as he tapped away at his keyboard, " How's 9:00am sound?"

"Spankin Wade. You rock as always."

"See ya, dude!", Ron stated lowering his face down beside Kim's.

"Bye Guys", the signal was terminated with a barely audible 'blip'.

Kim sighed and leaned back closer to Ron. He responded by pressing his lips against her neck just under her jaw. He stood up and started to work her shoulders. One of his hands covered the entire length from her neck to where her shoulder curved into her arm. She was getting sleepier by the moment. She had not fully regained her consciousness from her previous nap. Ron saw her eyes moving slowly to a closed position. Ron lifted his hands off her shoulders which caused Kim to open her eyes.

"You still tired?", he asked in a soft voice.

"Uh huh"

Ron chuckled and gently lifted her up out of the chair. Kim then shuffled over to his bed and crawled beneath the covers. She had been staying in Ron's bedroom while he took the couch in the living room. Ron sat down on the edge of the mattress that she was turned toward. She squirmed a little while looking at Ron. He knew what she wanted.

He turned toward her and stroked her hair gently with one of his massive hands. For about a week after the invasion Kim was haunted with nightmares on a nightly basis. The only thing that would settle her enough to go back to sleep would be Ron stroking her hair until she was asleep once more. Although she wasn't fighting for rest against her dreams just now, it still felt incredibly good just to have him there, he made her feel safe.

With her awareness slowly drifting off she closed her eyes and allowed sleep to whisk her away. Ron was fading fast as well. He leaned over until his head was against the pillows his legs still off the bed and his back to Kim. He fell asleep with her lightly resting against his shoulders.

* * *

Authors Notes: Here's the first Chapter to my first ongoing story, this is something totaly new to me, but Im learning. Sorry that it's been so long since I updated this, but life got in the way. And I'm desperatly trying to finish reading the 'twilight' books before the movie comes out. Ive read the first one but I cant find 'new moon' anywhere!

Okay! My rant is over. Please tell me about any errors so I can get better.


End file.
